


Bite

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Bite

[](http://imgur.com/I9UMT67)

Hellooooo ~♪  
Here we are with another Eddie/Adrian!  
Last week I've pubblished only Easter greetings because I've also pubblished a work in the Avengers fandom, I'm really sorry!  
To make amends this week I'll publish three instead of two fanart, so this is the first of the three pictures of the week ;)  
Stay tuned!


End file.
